This invention relates to a latch for a fire screen folding door assembly and more particularly to such a latch which positively secures the door assembly in closed position until the latch is released, thereby providing safety for children and safety from the fire. That is, the door assembly cannot be accidentally opened or opened by children due to the fact that an actuator member must be positively moved from a locked position to a release position before the door assembly can be opened.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, fire screen folding door assemblies have been retained in closed position by providing bendable clips on the folding doors in position to engage the supporting frame as the doors are moved to extended, closed position. Such retaining clips do not provide positive means for retaining the doors in closed position due to the fact that the clips wear or are distorted in use whereby they fail to retain the door assembly in closed position at all times. This is especially true in view of the fact that such prior art doors are opened by merely overcoming the frictional engagement of the clips with the surface adjacent thereto. Also, fire screen folding door assemblies with which I am familiar are complicated in structure whereby they are expensive to manufacture and are very difficult to assemble.